U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,331 to Hoffman et al. discloses an electrical connector system for transmitting electrical energy for use with electric vehicles. The electrical connector system includes a male electrical connector or plug with a first set of electrical contacts arranged along a common arc, and a female electrical connector or receptacle with a second set of electrical contacts arranged along a common arc. Both the receptacle and the plug have an apertured shutter for selectively covering and uncovering its respective electrical contacts to prevent inadvertent contact with the electrical contacts, and to protect the electrical contacts from the environment. In the preferred embodiment, the shutters of the plug and receptacle are rotated to uncover the contacts only after full insertion of the plug into the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,098 to Kaneko discloses an electromagnetic induction type connection terminal for connecting a power supply station with a battery for charging the battery. The connection terminal has a charging paddle and charging receptacle. The charging paddle has a primary coil that is supplied with a current from the power supply station. The charging receptacle has a secondary coil connected to the battery. When the primary coil is supplied with a current from the power supply station, an electromotive force is induced into the secondary coil. The charging receptacle has an enclosure for accommodating the secondary coil. The enclosure forms a shield against electromagnetic waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,234 to Kajiura discloses a power supply paddle of a charger. The power supply paddle is provided at one end of a cable extending from a power source apparatus. A paddle holder casing which receives and holds therein the power supply paddle is obliquely provided on one side wall of a housing of the power source apparatus, so that an opening of the paddle holder casing is oriented slightly upwardly from the horizontal direction. The power supply paddle is received and held in the paddle holder casing when it is not being used.